


[PODFIC] The Midas Touch

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (Healing Penis), (Not between John and Sherlock), Complex issues of sexual consent, English Accent, M/M, Medica Verpa, Not nearly as cracky as you'd think!, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John Watson has a medical condition that means everyone he sleeps with is instantly healed of all illness and injury. This causes complications when Sherlock breaks his arm, and even more complications when Sherlock falls in love with him.Yes, this is a story where John has a literal magic healing cock. It's a lot less cracky than you're probably imagining.Warning: Contains complex issues of sexual consent, although not between Sherlock and John.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Midas Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479868) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> I love this story. The premise is so cracky and yet, the outcome is really not. There are some serious issues considered with a light touch and a deft pen. Sherlock is, by turns, bratty and protective - just how we love him. John is steadfast and honourable - just how we love *him*.  
> Many thanks to flawedamythyst for giving me permission to podfic this piece - it's one of the very earliest explicit stories that I read in the fandom and of course, it gave me a taste for more...


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




End file.
